1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing process therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cell unit in, for example, a DRAM memory cell comprises neighboring n- and p-type polysilicons and, for reducing a resistance between the n- and the p-type polysilicons, a silicide layer over the whole surface of the polysilicons (see, Japanese patent application NO. 2000-332210; FIG. 2).